Plumber's Best Friend
by TheGameNguyener
Summary: Luigi was cleaning his attic with the help of his newly adopted Polterpup. Upon finding an old album, they come across some photos of the green plumber's past. But a certain image triggered a tragic memory for Luigi, which relates to why he had been anxious around Polterpup during his encounters in Evershade Valley. [Oneshot]


_A/N:__ This isn't the first time I've written about tragedy. (See New Brotherhood.) However, this oneshot does include something that's probably happened to some people out there, and it's an inconsolable feeling. (So, read at your own risk.)_

_Like all my other stories, notes that are referenced or need to be explained are denoted by numbers with parentheses. Ex.- **(1)**_

_Lastly, this story takes place after Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. With that being said, welcome to Plumber's Best Friend. (Rated T, solely for tragedy.)_

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Mario franchise or characters as they belong to Nintendo._

* * *

**Plumber's Best Friend**

_Location: Luigi's Mansion_

A strong, chilly gust of wind blew through the narrow gaps of the brown picket gate. The wooden boards thumped against the fence repeatedly. One could be mistaken of the thought that someone was knocking on the front door. As for who was living inside the small residence, they couldn't hear the sound from outside as they were nowhere near the entrance.

Moments later, a light turned on from within the topmost window of the house, illuminating the attic with a yellow glow. A silhouette of a head moved across the pane before ducking below and popping back up. The person stood upright with his arms extended in front of his body, holding a box of supplies. He sauntered over to the other side of the room, passing the edge of the window. Inside, the man set down the box in the corner. He removed the green hat off his head and wiped the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve.

"Ooh, Mamma Mia. I really need to start lifting weights or something," Luigi said to himself before placing the cap back on.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Yah!" The Italian jumped as he lifted his hands and right leg in fear. Turning around, he sighed when he saw his pet carry a smaller box on his back. Luigi smiled before removing and placing it next to the other package he set down earlier. Crouching down on his knees, he scratched him above the eyes to show his appreciation. "Thanks for the help, Colombo." **_(1)_**

His pet panted happily with his eyes closed, enjoying the soft fabric of Luigi's gloves rubbing against his translucent yet solid head.

To elaborate, Luigi was looking for something in his attic yesterday, and he realized how messy it was. It was mostly stuff that he had moved from his childhood home outside of the Mushroom Kingdom. He didn't want to do the job alone, but his resources were limited.

Mario had recently been saved by Luigi after King Boo trapped him in a painting a second time. He had been recovering for the past few days, and Luigi knew better that he deserved to rest. Professor E. Gadd was one of Luigi's closest friends who has supported him in his mansion journeys. Although the perky scientist would've been happy to help him out, Luigi didn't want to tire the elderly man. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were engaged with their royal affairs that they couldn't stop by Luigi's home.

That was when his Polterpup, Colombo, offered to help. It sounded odd for a person to allow their own pet to clean the house, especially when Colombo was technically a ghostly dog who was just adopted. Not only that, but he has only lived in the mansion for no more than a week. However, the Polterpup didn't seem to mind at all, and Luigi gladly accepted his offer. For the past several hours, they tidied up the area – sweeping the floor, dusting the cobwebs, and organizing the cluttered boxes.

"Looks like we got one more to put away," Luigi saw the last one near the doorway.

"Bark!"

"You want to get that one, too?"

"Arf!" Colombo wagged his tail.

"Okay, I'll let you take care of it," Luigi chortled.

Colombo didn't hesitate for a second as he rushed over and raised the bottom with his nose. He carefully lifted it over his head to let it settle on his back. But the Polterpup was so jubilant that the box started to sway uncontrollably.

"E-Easy there, boy!" Luigi warned.

The dog barked once, taking in his owner's message. However, he accidentally tripped on his paws and caused the box to tumble in front of him. Several objects fell onto the floorboards and in front of Luigi's shoes. The plumber was more concerned about his pet more than the mess.

"Colombo! Are you alright?"

Staring at his owner for a second, the Polterpup sadly whined before shifting his head down in shame.

"Aw... Colombo, it's not your fault. It was only an accident. Besides, you've already helped me clean the rest of the attic."

The Polterpup's face lit up after Luigi made him feel better. He responded with a lighthearted lick across his cheek. Although he cringed, Luigi laughed and played around for a bit, rubbing him on his back and stomach.

"Okay, Colombo. Let's clean up this up, huh?"

He yipped twice as he and Luigi walked over to the clutter. He picked a few books and frames with his mouth. The plumber took care of his side until he came across a large binder. Picking it up and wiping the dust off the cover, he coughed from the debris. Soon, his eyes enlarged when he discovered something.

"Wow, I forgot this was here."

Colombo was finished with his part before strolling over to the man. He sat down and tilted his head, wondering what Luigi found.

"It's an old photo album of Mario and me when we were kids. It's been ages since these pictures were taken," he commented after opening the cover. He browsed through some on the first page. One of the most significant images was a still picture of Mario and Luigi wearing only their respective hats and diapers.

"Ruff?"

"Yeah, Colombo. That was when Mario and I were just babies. Although, I do remember what happened as soon as we were born..." Luigi shuddered.

Colombo whined when he noticed the disgruntled look on his face. Luigi quickly let it go before shifting his focus.

"Look at this one, Colombo," he pointed to the picture right next to the first one. It depicted Baby Mario crawling on his hands and knees towards Baby Luigi playing with some toy blocks. The image after that had the two brothers playing together with smiles on their faces.

Colombo panted joyfully at the sight. He was curious to see more, so he barked at Luigi.

"You want to go through more of these pictures?"

Another loud bark was all the plumber needed to know.

"Okay. We can do that. Let me just put this box away, and then we can head downstairs to take a look."

* * *

After finishing their chore, Luigi laid back in his red recliner with a wool blanket over his legs and Colombo resting next to him. The plumber gradually turned each page to see the photographs placed behind the laminated sheets. One of the pictures showed the brothers standing at the bus stop, red and green backpacks slung over their shoulders. Mario held one of the straps while hugging Luigi with the other; he smiled widely with an open mouth at the camera. Luigi showed a small grin, his hands held behind his back.

"Golly, it's been over two decades since Mario and I went to our first day of kindergarten. I remembered how nervous I was. I thought I wasn't going to make a lot of friends, or that people would think I'm weird or something. But thanks to Mario, we made some good friends. Albeit, we don't really hang out with them anymore since we now live far away. But man, I feel so old now," he lightly chuckled.

Colombo panted at the next photo that featured the two playing on the playground's swing set. Another featured Luigi going down a slide while Mario climbed a rock wall.

"And that's why Mario's so bold these days. He always had a sense of adventure, doing some of the craziest and dangerous things."

From his tone, Luigi was slightly jealous that he was always in Mario's shadow and wasn't as brave as him. Although he had his moments, Luigi wasn't exactly consistent. Plus, the Mushroom Kingdom population doesn't appreciate his efforts that much compared to Mario.

Trying to cheer him up, the Polterpup wagged his tail and stared up at his owner. He gave another gentle lick on his face. It worked since Luigi smiled back.

"Let's keep looking through more."

The next set of pictures featured Mario and Luigi having a sleepover, playing sports in the community park, riding roller coasters (to which Luigi appeared frightened in the front seat while descending a steep hill), and celebrating birthdays or annual holidays. Eventually, Colombo came across a specific picture that caught his attention.

"Bark! Bark!"

"This one?" he pointed at the top-right of the page. The photo included Luigi throwing a ball at a white-furred dog. "Oh, that's me when I played catch with... Alfredo."

Colombo tilted his head, curious to know more. He glanced back down at the album. The photo beside it showed Mario and Luigi having fun at the dog park with their pet. Another one included the brothers taking their dog to a baseball game event that allowed pets in the park. The last image depicted the dog licking Luigi's face with closed eyes, laughing.

"Oh, wow... I almost forgot about him. Alfredo was my old pet. Well, technically it was _our_ pet since Mario also took care of him. Yet for some reason, he always liked to play with me. Not that Mario doesn't like it or anything. He didn't mind at all."

"Arf! Arf!"

"What happened to Alfredo?" Luigi immediately frowned at the question. Colombo noticed the distress on his face, and he thought he did something wrong. "No, it's not your fault, Colombo. It's just..."

A lingering silence fell in the living room as Luigi slowly closed the album. He leaned his head back on the recliner, his hair brushing against the cushion. The plumber stared aimlessly at nothing, even though his eyes were directed at the window.

"Arf?" Colombo whined.

Luigi blinked momentarily. "I remember the day when Mario and I adopted him. We made sure to take care of him, especially me. Since then, I loved Alfredo with all my life. But... I was the reason for losing him forever."

* * *

_"Happy 10th Birthday, Little Bro!"_ Mario cheered as he and their friends blew their horns and popped confetti in the air.

_"Thanks, Big Bro!"_ Luigi smiled as he hugged him. He was impressed with the party his family threw. It was exactly what he imagined. After his parents snapped a picture of him with the cake, everyone took their time to eat and play party games before he began unwrapping the presents. He received some toy go-karts, some board games, a keychain in the shape of a star, a homemade, green sweater with love in every stitch, and many other gifts. Eventually, it was time for his family's present.

_"Ready for our gift, Luigi?"_

_"Yeah! But where it is? I don't see any more on the table."_

_"That's because it's a surprise!"_

_"A surprise?"_

_"Yep! We're actually going out to get it!"_

_"Going out?"_ he reiterated. _"But what is it?"  
_  
_"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore,"_ Mario chuckled.

Luigi rolled his eyes, but he eagerly waited until the party was over and all the guests returned home. Mario and Luigi got in the back seat of the car as their father drove them to their destination. About a half-hour later, Luigi glimpsed out the window to see where they parked.

_"A pet store? Wait, you don't mean..."_ he turned to Mario as the realization hit him.

The boy in red nodded excitedly. _"You get to choose a pet for your birthday!"_

_"Oh, my..."_ Luigi was in shock before grinning widely. _"Grazie, Mario! Grazie, Mamma e Papà!"_

They went inside to browse the animals. There were rabbits munching on food, fish swimming in water tanks, cats clawing or sleeping, and many more.

_"Have you figured out what kind of animal you want, Luigi?"_

After pondering for several seconds, he made his decision. _"Honestly, I've always wanted a puppy."_

_"I figured you would say that! I remember how much you wanted one since we were five! Now, your wish is coming true!"_

Luigi and Mario rushed ahead toward the dog section where they got to see an array of canines who were looking for homes. There were many kinds of breeds to choose from, such as Labradors, Poodles, Beagles, Shih Tzus – the list goes on. The younger brother kept looking inside the cages. Some dogs were quiet and asleep; others were loud from barking (which slightly startled him). Eventually, he stopped at a cage at the end of the row and saw the animal within.

It was a Maltese, its head sadly perched on the metal floor. **_(2)_** Luigi furrowed his eyebrows as he placed a hand against the door. The Maltese flinched a little.

_"Oh_, _scusate," _he apologized._ "I didn't mean to alarm you."_

As soon as Luigi spoke, the Maltese lifted its head up. Taking in his kind face, its tail began to wag from side to side.

_"Looks like he accepts your apology,"_ said Mario.

The dog barked once, which made Luigi jump a little. Still, he got a closer look at the dog's eyes. Its black pupils were large, almost desperate as if the dog wants to be freed and loved. Luigi gazed at the dog's information outside of the cage. It was a male Maltese who was about six months old. Luigi didn't need any more time to choose. As soon as his parents caught up, they asked him if he picked a dog already. He certainly did.

_"I want him,"_ he pointed at the Maltese, _"and I'm going to call him, Alfredo."_

'Alfredo' was much more enthusiastic than before knowing he was going to have an owner.

_"I think you made a good choice, bro. Happy Birthday."_

_"Thanks again, Mario."_

* * *

For the past thirty days, Luigi and Mario took proper care of their new pet. Alfredo's white fur had grown since the day he was adopted, but he couldn't be more adorable in their eyes; he looked perfect to them.

It was a warm Saturday morning. The sun shined bright in the front yard as Luigi was teaching Alfredo some more tricks after learning basic commands. The green-clad boy taught him to shake, beg, flip, and even high-five.

_"Bravo ragazzo!"_ he gave his dog a bone.

Alfredo began gnawing on the treat. After finishing, the Maltese skipped to Luigi and jumped in his arms. The boy caught him as he chuckled from the licks he received on his face.

_"Heh, hey, calm down, Alfredo! I can only handle so much licking from you!"_

_"Bark! Bark!"_

_"I love you, too, Alfredo,"_ he scratched his head before rubbing him on his stomach. _"You want to play some catch now?"_

The canine hopped off his back and panted. _"Ruff!"_

_"I thought so. Here, boy!"_ Luigi threw a tennis ball across the yard.

Alfredo zipped towards the landing spot. He leaped five feet in the air, catching the object in his teeth.

_"You're getting better at this!"_

The Maltese hurried back to bring the ball to his owner. Luigi took it out of his mouth, although he did struggle a little since Alfredo firmly bit the seam line. The boy hurled the ball a bit harder, yet Alfredo successfully caught the tennis ball again. After handing it back to him, the dog barked twice.

_"You want me to throw it harder?"_

_"Ruff! Ruff!"_

_"If that's what you want. Okay, boy! Go... fetch!"_

Luigi threw the ball as hard as he could, but it ended up being a more powerful throw than he expected. The projectile flew over the fence and landed on the sidewalk. It bounced across the street and onto a neighbor's lawn. But Alfredo was determined to get the ball back. When he saw it fly over, he ambitiously hopped the fence, surprising Luigi.

_"Huh?! Wait! Alfredo!"_

The ten-year-old kid was a decent jumper, but the strap of his overalls got stuck when he tried to follow his pet. Alfredo was eagerly running to the edge of the street. However, neither he nor Luigi noticed the oncoming car driving from the left.

Alfredo safely crossed and retrieved the tennis ball. At the same time, the car went down a small hill, approaching the Mario Bros.' home. Luigi, who just managed to free himself, fell on the grass and lifted his head up. The vehicle's engine was close enough for him to hear. His eyes were soon planted at his dog who was just crossing to get back.

His mind regrettably grasped at what was going to occur.

_"Alfredo! No!"_

His dog was ambling back to the house at a slow pace. He didn't notice the car until he soon heard a honk. Alfredo cried loudly as he dropped the ball and ducked down, paws covering the top of his head. The driver put on the brakes as quickly as he could.

Luigi closed his eyes and turned his head, hoping that a miracle would keep everything safe.

**_*BUMP*_**

That was the last sound Luigi wanted to hear.

Hyperventilation took over the kid's system. He couldn't stop panicking in his mind. His heart told him not to glance up, no matter what.

But he did, and his heart sunk.

Luigi ran over to his puppy. Alfredo was whimpering, his body shaking. It was the worst thing that he had ever witnessed.

The driver swiftly unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of his seat. He wore a fedora with a blue dress shirt, black pants, and a tan trench coat. He rushed to the front of his car and saw the poor kid and the injured Maltese.

_"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I didn't notice your dog until it crossed the street!"_

Luigi hardly paid any attention to the adult as he caressed his pet. _"A-Alfredo... I... This is all my fault..."_

_"No, no, no... This isn't your fault,"_ the man tried to reassure him.

However, Luigi kept pinning the blame on himself. _"Yes, it is!"_ Tears started streaming down his face. _"I threw the ball too far and too high that it went across the street! I tried to stop him, but I was too slow and helpless! I even tried calling out to him to not cross, but I wasn't loud enough for him to hear! And now, he... he's..."_ Luigi dug his head into his hands.

Alfredo, whose heartbeat was slow, stared at his woeful owner. He had never seen Luigi so upset before. He wanted him to know that everything was okay, even if it wasn't.

_"Arf..."_ He then let out a soft whine.

It didn't relieve Luigi of his guilt. He was still ashamed.

_"Luigi!"_ Mario busted the front gate open. _"I heard you yelling from inside, so I came out and-"_ He immediately stopped when he spotted his crestfallen sibling, the man, and worst of all, their wounded puppy. _"What... What happened?!"_

_"I killed him,"_ Luigi mumbled. _"I killed Alfredo!"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Kid, I'm so sorry. Allow me to explain."_ The man then elaborated the story to Mario. He told the entire truth without a hint of a lie.

_"Mamma Mia..."_ Mario gasped, shock taking over his mind. _"Luigi, mi dispiace molto."_

_"You both have nothing to be sorry for. I was responsible for taking care of Alfredo. And I failed. I hardly had him for a month, and now he's gone!"_

Unbeknownst to Luigi, Alfredo was still breathing.

_"No, he isn't,"_ the man spoke_. "Look, he's still got a pulse. Where are your parents?"_

_"Inside the house,"_ Mario answered.

_"Go get them now. Do not waste time. I'm going to call a vet ASAP."_

Mario didn't waste a single second as he ran back into the house. Luigi remained crying on the pavement as he petted Alfredo's head. The man supervised the two, feeling just as guilty. They both hoped Alfredo was going to be okay as the Maltese was breathing unevenly.

* * *

After Mario and Luigi's parents were aware of the incident, they drove over to the vet's office. The man, who revealed himself as Ryan, followed them and told the doctor what transpired. The vets ran some tests and tried to stabilize Alfredo while the family sat in the waiting room. Luigi leaned forward against his knees with his head stuffed in his arms. Mario and his mother attempted to soothe him with Italian phrases, but nothing worked as the green-clothed boy was desolate.

It took another hour until the vet exited the main doors to face the Mario family.

Mario sprung out of his chair. _"So? Is Alfredo going to be okay?"_

The vet shook his head, solemn from the devastation. _"We did everything we could to save him. But the injuries proved to be fatal. As much as it really hurts to say it, we are truly sorry."_

Ryan, who sat across from the vet, ran his hands through his brown hair. He felt terrible for killing a child's pet. To his defense, he didn't do it on purpose; regardless, the unbearable pain roamed his thoughts. Ryan was extremely upset at himself.

Luigi still didn't fault the stranger. All he did was bawl from the shattering news. Mario and his family wanted nothing more than to comfort him until he feels better. But he never did. Not when they left the vet, not when they left Ryan who apologized once again before turning himself in, not even when they got home.

Alfredo was gone. The only person Luigi thought was responsible for his death was himself. He cried himself to sleep on the bottom bunk.

Mario quietly entered their shared bedroom after his parents had a word with him in private. The older sibling gently shook his shoulder. He hoped he didn't disturb him at a bad time.

_"What?"_ Luigi sniffed silently.

_"Mamma and Papa talked to me earlier. They said that they're more than willing to buy you another dog."_

_"No."_

Mario blinked. _"No?"_

_"You don't need to mock me."_

_"I'm not mocking you, Weege. I was-"_

_"Mario, I'm not going to get a dog anymore – a new pet, no less."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Because I killed my own."_

_"Luigi, you did not kill Alfredo. It was an accident. Even Ryan said so, and he felt just as bad as you."_

_"That doesn't change the fact that I threw the ball too far. If I wasn't careless, he wouldn't have jumped the fence to get it. And he wouldn't have crossed the street. So it is **my** fault."_

_"Luigi, please-"_

_"Leave me alone,"_ he replied coldly.

Mario didn't want to start an argument and further upset his brother. He sighed, slumping his shoulders. He climbed the ladder to the top bunk and got himself comfortable in the sheets. From above, he could barely hear Luigi sniffling and wheezing from his sadness. Even Mario's heart was broken from all this. Although Alfredo's passing was very hard to deal with, he hated to see his brother upset.

_"Luigi, please don't feel bad about yourself,"_ Mario whispered once more before he fell asleep.

The younger sibling managed to hear his comment, but he didn't take it to heart.

* * *

As he grew into his preteen years, Luigi always became hesitant around dogs, not just at the pet store. Any dogs walking around in public, he stayed away from every single one. He never petted them, played with them, or stopped to say 'hi'. The man in green never interacted with a single canine – big or small, any kind of breed. It only made him visualize horrible scenarios that he was going to hurt them somehow, some way. He even found himself getting bit by a bulldog just because he accidentally tripped over its chain. (You _don't_ want to know where the teeth marks were.)

When things couldn't get any worse, Luigi's life kept spiraling. His parents passed away a few months after he and Mario turned fifteen. They were on their own to finish high school. The brothers also continued their father's legacy of maintaining the plumbing business. Eventually, they landed in the Mushroom Kingdom and met Princess Peach Toadstool in their first journey and battle against Bowser.

Most of his memory faded away after he and Mario made a living for themselves in their home. Regardless, throughout all that time, Luigi _never_ made contact with a dog. His childhood tragedy was the reason why.

_~End of flashback **(3)**_

* * *

Luigi wiped the tears from his eyes with his glove. He sniffed sadly as the tragic memory came back to him. Colombo could only whimper, knowing how chagrined his owner felt. The Polterpup wanted to comfort him as well, but Luigi couldn't refrain from crying.

"I'm sorry, Colombo. It's just that ever since I came across you in Evershade, I didn't exactly get scared of you, nor did I show animosity against your playful self. When I had to chase you down, I was kind of worried that the Dark Moon made you very mischievous. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, even if you're a ghost. I did try to put you in the professor's Ghost Container, yet you managed to escape the first two times. Once we actually trapped you inside, I actually didn't want the other ghosts to harm you or anything like that. Now that the Dark Moon is restored and I adopted you, it's like I was starting anew. Except, since this photo album reminded me of what happened in the past..."

Luigi paused as the guilt haunted him yet again. Colombo whimpered dejectedly, sympathetic for the man.

"It's weird though. Your whine sounds almost exactly like Alfredo. Obviously, your voice is more ghostlike and echoey, you know? Oh, what am I saying? You probably don't since it's been years. Regardless, I broke my promise, only for you. Yet, it hurts my heart every time I look back and see that horrific moment replaying in my mind."

Colombo blinked twice before he searched around the living room. He found something on the floor, so he hopped off Luigi's lap.

Luigi dried his eyes and wondered where he was going. He tossed the blanket aside and got off the recliner, nearly cracking his back.

"Ah, Mamma Mia... I need to stretch more often."

The spectral canine passed through the front door. Luigi didn't bother to use the Dark-Light Device since he knew where he was heading. As for the reason, he had no clue. Luigi grabbed a jacket to stay warm from the chilly wind. Meanwhile, Colombo was sitting on the grass, swaying his ghostly tail around. Luigi was able to find him with the lampposts illuminating the yard. In Colombo's mouth, he held a ball. But it wasn't just any ball; it was a tennis ball marked with a green L.

Luigi kneeled down in front of Colombo, inspecting the pooch. Polterpup dropped the ball on the ground and panted with his tongue sticking out.

"Do you want to play catch?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"I don't exactly know if this will make me feel better. But if you want to play..."

Luigi picked up the toy and lightly threw it across the yard, making sure he didn't make the same mistake again. Even though his mansion wasn't built near a road, he thought it was better safe than sorry. After the ball was thrown, Colombo dashed to the landing spot and surprisingly caught it with his mouth. Luigi was impressed, but he wasn't surprised when the ball accidentally went into his stomach. After all, he did witness the Polterpup eat up two keys and a clock hand in his mansion adventure.

Colombo delightfully returned to Luigi and spat out the tennis ball. Ghostly drool was smothered all over.

"Ugh..." Luigi grabbed the dirty object. "At least it's still in good shape. Just covered in drool, that's all."

"Arf! Arf!"

"It's okay, boy. It was a nice catch." He set the ball down and rubbed the saliva off. He proceeded to scratch the side of his head. "Just from the catch alone, you're really similar to Alfredo. You're both white, enthusiastic, eager, and playful. And sometimes when I'm feeling down, it's like you understand me, just from the way you gaze at me."

Colombo gently whined as he leaned forward into Luigi's gloved hand.

"I don't know why, but it's very strange how you two are alike. It's almost if you're actually Alfredo, but a ghost as well."

The plumber and the Polterpup stared at one another for a while. Nothing could be heard but the gusts of wind and the hoots of an owl far out in the woods.

Just then, Luigi narrowed his eyes, noticing the same expression Colombo had worn for the past few minutes. He scrutinized his features very carefully, especially his face. His blue eyes sluggishly widened.

"A-Alfredo?" he cautiously whispered.

He thought he was being ridiculous... until the Polterpup nodded at the man in green.

"I-Is... that really you?"

Another nod.

"So... all this time, when I saw you running amuck in Evershade, I was technically following my pet dog? The one I adopted when I was ten?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"But... but how?"

Since Colombo couldn't talk, the only way he could vaguely answer his question was to cuddle up next to him. He stood up on his hind legs and placed his paws directly on Luigi's knee. He panted lightly, happily staring at the confused plumber. By then, he gave him several licks on his right cheek, just below the mustache. Luigi raised a hand to the touch. It was reminiscent of Alfredo.

That was when Luigi felt the tears reforming in his eyes. Even Colombo appeared sentimental.

"It's you. It's really you."

"Bark! Bark!" Polterpup eagerly jumped on his owner, causing him to fall on his back. The Italian was not only stunned but amazed, too. He rolled around in the grass with his beloved pal, chortling loudly in the night. He still couldn't fathom the revelation. But all that mattered was that after so many years, despite the fact that the Polterpup isn't a Maltese anymore, Luigi was able to see Alfredo again.

But that raised a new question.

Once Luigi and the Polterpup took a chance to catch their breath, the man turned to him and asked, "Now that I'm with the best dog in the world, what do you want to be called from now on? Your old name, Alfredo? Or Colombo?"

The ghost thought for a second before he joyfully woofed twice.

"Colombo it is," Luigi smirked. "No matter what though, you'll always be Alfredo in my heart, too."

The Polterpup affectionately took in his words and gave him one last lick. Luigi couldn't be happier than now. They stood up and returned to the mansion to get some rest. From that night, the plumber and his best friend, aside from Mario, knew that they were going to enjoy each other's company for the rest of their lives.

**_END OF STORY_**

* * *

_This idea popped in my head around mid-August, and I didn't get the chance to write a whole lot before I began my vacation. Now that I had some free time when my sister's at work, I got to sit down and finish this piece. It featured some tragedy, but I hoped it turned out to be heartwarming in the end. If not, then I should be more ashamed than how Luigi felt._

_Either way, that is the end of my latest oneshot titled Plumber's Best Friend. Also, I'm uploading this on my birthday. Whoo, I'm another year older. Sometimes, I ironically hate it because I just want to go back to the good old days when I don't have to adult, you know?_

_Let me know how this one went down in the reviews below! Favorite the story if you enjoyed it! If I made any mistakes, tell me and I'll look it over. However, I'm not going to focus too much on the canon of Mario and Luigi's past because that stuff confuses me to this day. Other than that, thank you so much for reading! This is TheGameNguyener (TGN), signing off._

* * *

**_Post-Story Notes:_**

**_(1):_**_ If anyone has read either Hidden Bravery, New Brotherhood, and/or A Nightmare Come True on my profile, you should know that the name 'Colombo' sounds familiar. _

**_(2):_**_ The closest breed of dog that I could find that's somewhat close to Polterpup's appearance is a Maltese. I would say that in a biased opinion because my family has owned a Maltese for about ten years now. (Honestly, I'm sure someone could think of a better resemblance.)_

**_(3):_**_ Although I've mentioned Mario and Luigi's parents, I decided to not give them any dialogue. I didn't know if it would fit in the story since I technically don't know anything about them._


End file.
